Cross Saga
by NeutralZero
Summary: While patrolling a nearby colony, Kira Yamato suddenly got transfred in the middle of a fight against the Nadesico crew and the remnants of their enemy at the prince of darkness movie... KiraxLacus with hinted KiraxRuri.
1. Chapter 1: Martian Successor Yamato

Cross Saga

NeutralZero

NB

This is basically a cross over between series, I technically didn't own the characters that will be used but I do own the story (with the exemption of the part that was taken from the series). This is my first so if there are errors please bear with me for the meantime, enjoy…

* * *

Prologue:

August 18, 0275 U.C

In the deepest parts of Mount Kilimanjaro, Dr. Michael Zulander, a leading scientist and researcher in cloning and Quantum Physics uses the old military facility in order to clone or revive the Axis leader Haman Karn that died during the first Neo-Zeon war.

"Doctor!" a researcher called out. "The Federation found out that you are conducting strange experiments here and are planning to raid the place."

"…"

"Doctor Zulander, didn't you hear me?" the researcher scolds in frustration. "We need to get out of here right now!"

"…"

The doctor remained silent for 3/4th beat. He continue observing the cylindrical vessel with a silhouette of a naked woman in pink, ignoring the researchers plea.

"Doctor!"

Micheal looked at him for a second then returned his gazed at the container. "I'm not that old," he said calmly. He stretch his hands and push a seemingly botton that made the container to sink from the ground. "I can hear you loud and clear."

"It's a good thing you understand, doctor," the researcher sighted. "You're our only last hope if we want to rebult the Zeon Empire."

"There's no chance they will discover her underneath that," Michael snickered. "Let's go now," he walked right pass the researcher into a nearby book shelf. "What's the matter?" he take a book out of the shelf that reveals a hidden passage.

"Doctor,"

"What?"

"Are you sure it's okay to leave her at that condition?"

"She'll be fine for a month or two," Michael said. "By then… she'll be awaken."

"That's something that's need celebrating, doctor," the researcher said excitedly. "After some years of hiding…"

"There's no point in counting your chicks before it hatch," said Michael sharply. "We're at a critical stage."

As Zulander and the researcher escape on a hidden path that lead them in the forest west of the mountain, five mobile suit are seen flying pass them.

"We're here," a pilot said. He scans the vicinity and signal his companion behind him. "This used to be a military facility, be on your guards for anything that will happen."

Little by little, the group of mobile suit enters the old run down base with caution.

"Let's go now," Zulander said. He took an ornamented watch from his left pocket and grin. "We have more important things to settle. He-he."

* * *

NB The prologue takes place years after the end of the Mobile Suit Gundam V series with Haman being mention.

* * *

Chapter one

Martian Successor Yamato

February 11, C.E. 78; 12: 38 A.M

At the Mendel colony, after doing some round of patrol, Kira, Shinn and Luna heads back to the Eternal.

"Damn it!" Shinn scream in frustration. His face appears on Kira's center left corner of his monitor while Luna appears on the other side. "Who's the big idiot that-"

"Shinn!" Luna warned.

"We can't do anything about it," Kira said calmly."Even if it's wrong information…" He noticed a seam on his left monitor. "Shinn, Luna you go ahead, tell Captain Waltfeld that I'll be late for a few minutes." He then changes direction to the seemingly void sounded by pile of debris.

"Wait Kira!" Luna yelled. She quickly turn her gaze into Shinn's unit. "What now, Shinn?"

"Contact the Eternal, I'll go after him," Shinn ordered.

Three minutes had passed and Shinn is about 21 meters away from him. "Kiraaaa!" He yelled. His eyes widen and his complexion pales for Kira's unit suddenly vanish from sight and radar. "K-Kira!" He looked at the monitor then back to the radar to ensure that he was not reaming then quickly dashed towards t his former location to see if any trace was left but to no avil. Even a spec of microbes from his unit is nowhere in sight… Kira Yamato just disappears, completely.

February 11, 2201, 12:46 A.M

"Prepare the Gravity cannon," a girl with platinum colored hair commanded.

"Preparing Gravity cannon," Hari Makibi said. "Lock on target… Gravity cannon will be full operational in 3… 2… 1…"

"Ruri-ruri, an unidentified object appear in the line of fire," said by a beautiful but ditzy vice-captain Yukika Tenkawa.

The enemies are starting to engage the unknown unit," Saburota said. "I repeat the enemies are starting to attack the unknown unit."

"So he's not our enemy then," Yurika said. "Thank goodness" she gasp for about 3 seconds. "That's a relief."

"Hari, I want you to contact the unknown unit at once,"

"Roger that,"

Ruri stand firm and looked at the monitor. "This is Ruri Hoshino, Captain of the Nadesico C," she said calmly. "You pilot of the unknown unit, identify yourself or we will be forced to shoot you down along with them."

"Ruri, that's mean!" Yurika commented. "That's definitely not one of our enemies."

Seconds later, Kira's figure appear in their large monitor. "This is Kira Yamato, Commander of the ZAFT spaceship Eternal," Kira introduced. "I don't know the situation but allow me to help you."

"See! I told you he's not one of our enemy," Yurika exclaim.

"There's no need to," Ruri replied. "They are our enemies and you will just get in the way."

"Meanie!" Yurika whispered.

"…" Ruri take a quick glance at her then back at Kira. "I repeat get out of here right now."

Even though Kira tries to distanced himself from the battlefield, half of the Martians attacked him while the others attacked the vessel. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He take a quick glance at the Nadesico and uses the Freedom's trump card, the full burst mode.

"Baka bakka," Ruri whispers, Yurika head her and giggle softly.

BOOM

Multiple explosions came after. The enemy on the line of fire was completely obliterated while Kira's target were heavily damage.

"Awesome!" bellowed Ryoko who's watching the fight inside the bridge.

"Too bad he missed," Saburota added.

"He did it on purpose," Ruri and Yurika said in unison.

"He purposely didn't aim at the main body." Ruri said. "Ryoko, your Aestivalis?"

"It just runs out of ammo," Ryoko answered. "So… shall I escort him here?"

"Please do," Ruri replies. The moment Ryoko left the bridge, she return to her sit and focuses on the image shown in the monitor, on Kira's unit. _An unknown unit that suddenly appears from nowhere… it can only be…_ she contemplates.

Few minutes after, Ryoko escorted Kira inside the Nadesico's hanger. As he descend, he can feel that all eyes were focused n him and his unit. Unlike his mobile suit, the Aestivalis are a lot smaller in frame. "Please wait while I…" Ryoko said nervously. I guess there's no way calling them since they're already here." She steps aside to give Ruri, Yurika and Saburota way.

SLAP

The moment Ruri came face to face wit him, this is what she do. She strongly slap Kira's right cheek. "I gave you orders not to engage on the enemy."

Kira touch his not that swelling right cheek and remembers the time where he encounters his sister, Cagalli at the desert. "…I know," Kira said calmly. His shock expression earlier was nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry for not listening."

"Is this a regular occurrence?" Yurika whispers to Saburota.

"No, I think this is the first time I see her show something like this," Saburota replied in amazement.

"Follow me," Ruri said like nothing happen. She turn her back at Kira and lead the way.

For reasons unknown even for Yurika and Saburota, Ruri brought Kira to the bridge. She gave a crew a signal and an image of the previews encounter flash in the screen. "Knowing that _you_ suddenly appears from nowhere means that you are capable of Boson Jumping, am I correct?" Ruri said. Putting an emphasis on the first you part with a dead serious tone.

"Pardon, but I didn't get you," Kira said. "What do you mean by that?" His eyes wanders from the screen into Ruri's emotionless face in which he noticed that she let out a small sigh.

"I see…" Ruri said. Even with out facial expression to show, Kira can tell that she was rather sad even if it's just his intuition.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Kira said, trying to divert the focus of discussion.

"Yes?"

"Just where am I?" He said. He looked at the space outside the window and to the crew and system of the bridge. "Last thing I know is that we're doing some patrol at the Mendel colony and now this."

"What do you mean? Mendel colony?" Ruri asked. The moment their eyes met, for some reason she quickly evaded them and a trace of pink can be seen rising from her cheek.

After ¾ of silence "Actually…" Kira unexpectedly said, breaking the silence. He explains to them his brief side of the story."

"You're gloves," Ruri said.

"Huh?"

"Take them out and show it to me,"

"Oh! I get it!" Yurika exclaim. All eyes where suddenly trust into her with the exception on Hari, Ruri and Kira.

Kira took his right gloves with out further question and show it to her. "Ah-uhm… here"

"Grrrr…" Hari growls as Kira showed Ruri his hands.

"Relax lover boy," Saburota snickered.

"I believe you," Ruri said. "The proof that there's nothing in your hands justify your story." She tilted her head and added to answer Kira's questioning look but this just confused him more.

"Let me explain it to you," Yurika volunteered. She then told him their or more likely her confusing side of their story.

February 21 C.E. 78; 10:24 A.M

It's already been ten days after Kira's disappearance and now the Eternal is on its way back (in Shinn's protest) after giving up Kira's search.

flashback

"Captain, the Destiny's here-?" Alice said.

"What's the matter?" Waltfeld asked.

"It's on his way but I can't seem to see the Freedom anywhere," Alice responds.

Moments after, Waltfeld along with Dacosta and Luna confronts him. After a series of argumentation a few crew are now dragging Shinn away from his unit. "I'm telling you…" Shinn cried. "He just disappears just like that Believe me!"

"Shinn!" Luna exclaim. She runs toward him who's now on all four weeping in the ground. "No one said that they didn't believe you… it's just that…" as he cradle his head with her arms, tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Dacosta!" Waltfeld called out.

"Yes!"

"Run some system check of the Destny," His voice is dark and gloomy. "Do it on the double!"

"Y-yes Captain, on the double,"

end flashback

February 21 2201; 8:30 A.M

Inside the Nadesico C, "Kira, the captain wishes to see you," Hari said enthusiastically. He pushed a button on his left making the door open and proceed. He scan the surrounding first and then focus his sight to the man standing a few meters from him. Eager to try your outfit huh? So how do you like it?"

Kira in his new military uniform look at Hari and smile. "It fits perfectly fine." He took his ring necklace; the one Lacus gave him before along time ago and put it around his neck. "Okay I'm ready to go."

February 21 C.E 78; 12:33 N.N

The Eternal finally arrive at the Plants while restraining Shinn on his quarters. Captain Waltfeld and Luna then proceed to report all the events starting from the patrol and to the disappearance of Kira to the head of the plants supreme council, Kira's girlfriend Lacus Clyne.

"So that's why it took you so long to return," Lacus said calmly. She after hearing the deliberation and seen the record of his disappearance that was caught on the Destiny can be seen quivering. "N-not even a piece of Freedom…"

"But there's no sign or anything that his unit blow up," Luna defensively said. "Here…" She steps forward and hand her the disk. "It contains the whole documented progress in our search." gasp "I'm sorry… it's just that… it's just that…" Tear droplets starts to appear at her eyes.

"You don't need to," Lacus said, wiping the tears on Luna's eye. "I believe in you… keep it for…" it is now Lacus' turn to cry. "M-my heart can't hold it any longer if I am to see this…" She clings on to Luna's shoulders and wept.

Andrew Waltfeld who was bare witness of this drama lowers his head. "If you'll excuse me," He said in a low voice. He took a final glance at them then leave the room.

"Show it to me," Yzak who was waiting leaning on the wall at the left side of the door suddenly said as soon as Waltfeld's figure is shown. "Show it to me!" He repeats. He's eyes was totally focus at the ground as he deliver a seemingly treat.

"…" after a 2/5 silence, Andrew Waltfeld breath a sign of relief or sort, tilted his head forward and continue. "Follow me then" His jerky voice seemed forceful.

"Shiho!" Yzak called out. "We're leaving…"

Shiho who was a feet away from Yzak lifted his gaze into him. "Yes Commander Joule," she said in an enthusiastic voice.

February 21, 2201; 11:45 A.M

At the captain's office; "I'm sorry but we need to temporarily hid your unit into the storage room," Ruri said. "If it's okay with you."

"I understand," Kira replied. "If I am to use Freedom in this time plane, I'm well aware that it would cause problem."

"Good." Ruri said. She stood from her sit and look at Yurika who was standing right beside her. "You take care of everything while I'm gone." She then looked at Kira firmly. "I'll personally guide him to that _place_."

"My, my," Yurika said with a mischievous grin. "It's unusual for you to do that on a new recruit? Isn't Saburota the one that used to guide our last?"

"…" She look at her at the corner of her eyes then shifted it to Hari who was at that time about to cry at Yurika's tease. "Hari, order an Aestivalis for him. "He shifted his looked then at Kira. "What color do you like? Or would you preface doing it by yourself."

"I'm fine with the regular one," Kira said.

"Okay then, if that's what you want," Ruri said.

Kira was sent into a lab where he was injected some fluid that would allow him to pilot an Aetivalis. After that they went in to a restaurant to eat some lunch. "So tell me," Ruri broke their awkward silent meal. "Who really are you?" Her deadpan expression is still the same.

"Actually…" Kira said. He then explain his origin. For the pass ten days of him staying inside the Nadesico while helping the crew as a maintenance and support pilot, it is not a surprise for him to hear people asking who he really is, maybe because that everything he does is above exceptional and maybe it is his coordinator gene that is pulling the strings.

"Basically, you and I are the same," Ruri said. Kira's mouth ell half open and blush.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ruri then tell him in exchange the revelation she had when she was still at the first Nadesico about her personality and origin. "So basically we are the same, just like Hari."

"This Hari… is he you little brother?" Kira asked.

"Sort of," Ruri replied. "Or I think he is to me." She looked outside the window and see a couple of people hanging out together, laughing as they walk onward. "Do you miss them?"

"Yes, I do miss them," Kira replied truthfully."

"Is it because of your disappearance or there's something more?"

"Indeed… I'm certain they worry aboutg me as much as I worry about them."

"That ring necklace of yours…" Ruri said in a low tone making it more sound as a whisper. *Gasp* She turned her gaze into her lemonade while stiring it three or four times, counterclockwise.

"Huh? Did you just say something?"

"…that ring… on your neck," Ruri said. "Did it came to a person who is dear to you?"

"Yes, it did," Kira replied. It has something to do with their family or something, why did you ask anyway?"

"They are bugging me about it," Ruri said flatly, Kira chuckle. "They noticed for the pass few days that you were looking at that with a happy expression on your face."

"I see…" said Kira. _Please come back, come back to me _Lacus words when she gave the ring to Kira flashes into his mind. "I was… I was actually planning to propose on her when she finnaly got a day off…" His face reddens "… I… ah…" a trace of doubt can be trance from his face.

"It seems like I've tap into matters that is difficult to answer even for an Ultimate Coordinator," Ruri said. "I'm sorry, you don't need to tell me if you're too embarrass about it."

"No you don't need to," Kira said. "I'm the one that decfided to tell this…" After a series of argumentation who's at fault, Kira accidentally knock down His juice, staining Ruri's lower garment. "I-I'm terribly sorry."

Kira then brought Ruri some garments in his own expenses and continue their interusped conversation at the restaurant.

"So you're saying is that even if you're here, you still feel connected to her somehow," Ruri said. "It just mean that you have formed a strong bond with her… I envy that."

"Envy?" Kira stop at his track and gave Ruri a concern look who's 41/2 from away from him. "But isn't it the same with you and them?"

"I don't think so," Ruri said with a trace of sad intonation. She faced him and give a cold grin. "Because of my upbringing, I tend to be more analytical about things that I-"

Kira move next to her. He let out a deep gasp and put his right hand across her right shoulder. "That only proves that you deeply care for them." He looked at her and gave an assuring smile. "Let's get going now, I'm certain they are worried sick…"

Ruri blush profoundly. "Thanks… and I think you're right."

* * *

Next installment preview:

On our next installment we will deal about turning bad luck into good luck, can the goddess on the next neighbor bring happiness to the number XIII?

NB1 If some is confuse on how related the prologue to chapter first… well I can't say that they are connected for now but in the not so far next chapter things will be brought to light :)

* * *

See you next time, bye


	2. Chapter 2: Ah! My black cat!

Chapter 2

Ah! My black cat!

Recap: Last time, in Feb 11 C.E. 78, Kira Yamato suddenly finds himself getting transported in the middle of a battle he does not knew. After some talks with the crew of the Nadesico he confirmed that for some reason he travel from one dimension to another

* * *

April 15, present year; 11: 45 A.M

"Keichi-san," Belldandy called out. She look at her back while stirring a curry like food. "Can you please call nee-san and the others? Lunch is ready."

"Yes," Keichi replied. Keichi whose luck is not worth mentioning made an accidental call than put him in his current condition, living with three or even sometime five if Pheort and Lind decided to drop by goddesses. "I'll be going now…" the moment he step out of kitchen he went straight ahead to Urd's room which is not far away. "Urd!" he knocks three times. "Lunch will be ready."

"Okay, I'm coming," Urd replied. "Just a little more and-"

BOOM

An explosion was hear inside his room and black smoke slowly creeps out from it. "…" HE stood quiet with a nervous look on his face. "I-I'll get going now,"

Outside

"I'm finally back," Koshian, the original guardian of the temple said.

Inside Skuld's room

"Skuld, lunch will be ready," Keichi said. He watched Skuld who was bussy at the moment reading the lates edition of her favorite manga. "I'll be going now… by the way do you know where Peorth is?"

"Peorth?" Skuld said. She looked at Keichi from the corner of her eyes then continue reading. "I heard she was called back because of important matters."

"I see…" Keichi said. "Then all that is left is Lind… I know just where to find her…" He then left and head straight at the temple. "Lind-" the moment he open the door, no one was there. "That is strange… I'm certain she always stay here…"

After five minutes of searching, Keichi return to the kitchen. "Belldandy, have you seen Lind around?"

"Lind?" said Belldandy. She carefully taste her cooking to check whether it is alright. "She went out to the market."

"Y-you mean you let her to the…" Keichi said nervously as sweat starts to drop from his forehead. "This is not good…" Series of images flash into his mind on what kind of havoc she may cause to those who dare pisses her off. "O-okay-"

"Keichi!" Urd and Skuld both said in unison. They came into the kitchen, running.

He suddenly felt a huge amount of stress starting to build in. "W-what is it?" he said nervously.

"We captured a peeping tom!" Urd said.

"We've captured a bugler!" Skuld said.

After they they recount their own side of the story in unison making Keichi confuse. "W-w-w-wait a second!" He put a tip of his finger into their mouth. "Can you please explain it to me one at a time?"

"Skuld, show him," Urd ordered.

CLAP

Skuld made a clapping sound two times then Banpei enters while dragging a semi battered to burned Koshian.

"Koshian-san!" Belldandy and Keichi both run at the captive.

"M-Morisato…" Koshian said before passing out.

Aprill 18, present time; 3:55 P.M

At a certain desert, after a long chase ended them at a cliff, Train Heartnet finally corner his new target. "Surrender now so I can finally have a descent meal," he said. Instead of holding his gun, he is rather holding a spoon and fork and drool feverishly as he approach the poor young man.

"P-please… some-somebody help Meeeeeeee!" The man yelled. He knelt in front of him begging to live him alone to no avail. "Stop… don't come near-" the man suddenly passed out.

"So this is what the infamous Black cat is doing now," a girl with long yellow hair and almost 12- 13 years of age appear right after the man falls. "It's been a while."

"You're…" Train said. He wiped the drool on his face and looked at the person closely. "Princess?" He moves closer. "Is that really you?"

"…" Eve was silent for the meantime. She looked at Train then at the fallen man at her feet and gave a malevolent grin. "I'll be taking this with me." Her hair grow and form a hand figure that wrap around the man.

"H-hey I got to that first!" Train complains. He reach and grab Eve's right arm. "You go find your own meal."

"I'm sorry but I was the one that _knock_ him off," Eve said. The moment she shrug off his hands, her eyes widens. "Train watch out!" She pushed him aside resulting for them to fall on the edge of the cliff.

"Aaahh!" they both yelled.

April 18, present; 4:15 P.M

"So you make another junk," Urd teases. She and Skuld are now having a fierce argument on Skuld's new invention just outside the house.

"This is not a junk!" Skuld scowled. "KEICHI You tell her!" She glared at Keichi who's enjoying a relaxing afternoon tea besides Belldandy at his right and Lind at her left. "Don't just sit there! Let's prove to her once and for all how genius my inventions are."

"Yeah, why don't you go and tell her," Urd insisted. "Tell her how defective her creations are."

"My Soul Transporter-kun is not a junk!" Skuld cried. "Keichi!" She sniff as tears started to appear from her eyes.

"Eh-?" Keichi said in rapture. "Why would I… eh?" Soon enough her glare suddenly morphed into a puppy dog eyes begging for mercy. To add a little more empathy, Noble Scarlet, her angel appears at his back and delivers the same look.

"Keichi,"Urd said in a dark tone. Just like Skuld, she has her angel back for support but unlike time, they are releasing tremendous and life threatening aura combination of electricity and fire.

"Keichi, as a man you should help a maiden who asked help," Lind said casually. She then closed her eyes and revert to her tea sipping.

"Keichi-san," Belldandy said.

"Keichi! Be ashamed of your self," Koshian said. Right now he is able to partially recover from his injury receive from Skuld and Urds merciless torture.

Keichi gives the old monk behind who just suddenly appear a gloomy look. "If you're saying that, why don't you do it?"

Sweat drops from Koshian's head. "… I finally remembered that I have to meditate more. Then he quickly leave for the Temple to evade his query look.

"Oh-okay…" He said in defeat. A tone of those who are resigned to their fate.

"Okay" Skuld said happily. "You just stand there while I will try calling a spirit to enter your body.

"Skuld, don't you think it is a little dangerous?" Lind said with out opening an eye.

"Don't worry," Skuld fret. "With four I mean three goddess here," she gave Urd a criticizing look.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Urd demanded.

"Okay, let go," Skuld said, ignoring Urd's verbal tirade. She pointed a seemingly laser gove five feet away from his head. "3… 2… 1… go!" She pulled the trigger but nothing happen.

"See I told you,"

BAM

A loud crashing sound was suddenly heard. When they looked at the source of the sound. "Keichi-san!" Belldandy cry. She runs toward the now unconscious Keichi on bottom of Train and Eve.

"Unbelievable!" Urd whispered. Her eyes widens and her mouth half open.

"Wow! It worked!" Skuld rejoiced. She then dance merrily around with noble scarlet.

"…That hurts…" Train said as he looked at Eve who was on top of him, unconscious. He then looked at the unfamiliar surrounding and to the man under him. "Just what in places is going on?"

* * *

Just what is going on? Is this chapter connected even to the first one? What will be the fate of those who have crossed boundary? Next time Chapter 3: Be My Captain, Be my Date

Hello! As you've read it the second one is almost not connected to the first but in the not so far next chapter things will be clarified as the tension builds up. See you next!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Be My Captain, Be my Date

Recap: Skuld used her Soul Transporter-kun yet nothing happen out of the _ordinary_ except…

* * *

April 18, present time; 4:15 P.M

"I did it!" The man exclaimed. "I killed Black- guh!"

"Weak," the empire's strongest said.

As the man was celebrating his supposed victory over Train when he saw him and the girl he is with fell off the cliff, she who was known as the empire's strongest and ruthless general cut the man in half.

"…"

"… Why don't you come out from your hiding place?"

April 18, present time; 12 M.N

Outside of the Morisato residence, Eve stared quietly into the horizon remembering the discussion hshe had earlier at dinner.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yes," Eve said without looking. "What about you?"

"Same, I guess,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes,"

"Then what is that carton of milk doing in your hand, Train?" Eve turn around and looked at the rooftop. He looked at Train with irritation and slight pity. "Do remember that we are their guest."

"No worries," Train said. "I got permission."

"I doubt that…"

June 28, present time; 1:30 P.M

"Is she the last one?" a man with a golden hair and is wearing a mask that covers his face said. "But why her and not _him_?"

"History already gave you a reason," Doctor Zulander said. "_He's_ far too cunning and is difficult to control. Unlike her."

March 09, 2201; 08:00 P.M

"It's been quite some time and yet you're still holed up in the storage," Ruri said. She looked at the surroundings filled with containers of spare parts.

"Sorry about that," Kira said, emerging out from the Freedom. "I was just checking."

"You mean about _that_?"

"Yes,"

The _that_ that they are talking about is the mysterious transmission Kira receive on his Aestivalis while on patrol. The same message he heard before being transported to the battlefield Ruri and the rest of the Nadesico crew were.

"It doesn't matter" Ruri said flatly. "Your captain is ordering you to go down this instant and accompany me to dinner."

"Sure,"

April 18, present time; 7:45 P.M

"I expect no less from the empire's strongest,"

"…"

"So how about it?" the man said. He hovers above the tattered body of the strongest sadistic general who is now in her knees. "Accept my offer and I'll help you return to your own place."

"…"

"Accept my offer and you'll be able to meet him again,"

Even for a small moment, with the mention of _him_, the empire's strongest general blush profoundly and the scary expression she earlier had temporary change into a smile of an innocent maiden.

"Do you want to see him again," the man said. "See your beloved Tatsumi."

Unknown date and time

BOOM

A white suit appeared from nowhere and crashed at a mountain full of metal scrap.

"Did I make it? … Char…" the man inside the suit said before fainting.

October 30, present time

Just after escaping a sinking star after ending a conflict against a celestial being, a certain high school boy whose misfortune exceed any tried his hardest to escape the freeing waters of the Arctic yet suddenly when he opened his eyes, he found no freezing waters of the Tundra yet in exchange he saw himself twenty feet above a lake.

"Such misfortune!" a certain high school boy exclaim at the top of his lungs.

SPLASH

After falling into the lake like a cannon ball, the consciousness he held and struggle to keep slowly faded as he sink.

"…Is this the end…?"

He held out his arms as if trying to reach out the blur image of what he thought as a mermaid.

January 25, present time; 12:00 M.N

March 09, 2201; 08:30 P.M

Right after dinner, the siren rang so Kira and the rest of the crew hurried to the bridge.

"We got trouble!" Yurika exclaim in a panicked.

"So what is the situation?" Kira asked Hare.

"Apparently, a fleet of unknown units appears just like you did." Hare replied, Kira's eyes widen and look at the footage being shown to them.

"Everyone to your battle station," Ruri said as she assumes command. "Kira, permission to use Freedom granted."

"Roger," Ryoko and the rest along with Kira salutes before leaving.

"Captain!" Saburota protest.

"Considering their _sudden_ appearance, it's possible that it have some connection to hi." Ruri said. "They may belong to a different place considering his shock after seeing those unknown units but it may also be his one last chance to find a clue on how to return to his friends."

"You're quite talkative today, Ruri-rui." Yurika teased.

"…"

A few minutes later

"Freedom launch!"

After the Freedom left the hanger, the Nadesico C quickly activate its barrier.

"So you familiar with any of them?" Ryoko asked.

"No… but that black unit in the middle looks exactly like mine."

"So that's bad news then,"

"Probably…" Kira said in a gloomy voice. _But what is this feeling…_

"…Kira… Yamato…" the man in the black suit murmur.

"So what exactly am I to do here?" a female voice said from the speaker. "Just watch for the time being…"

"When are you going to let me have my fun?" the voice said. "Tearing the 'man of steel' into oblivion is the most fun battle I had yet since joining you."

Click

The man turns off his communicator.

"Let's go Alter Freedom,"

* * *

Alter Freedom, a unit similar to Kira's only black. Just what is going on? We'll just have to wait next in

Chapter 4: Two opposite side of Freedom

Been a while since we last updated the story… things got hectic around and the corruption of the original ch3 didn't help…

Thank you for reading and see you next…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two opposite side of Freedom

In the previous chapter, unknown units appear and engage in a fight agasint the Nadesico crew... one of them is a black colored Freedom

* * *

*Yawn*

"Just how long will this battle last?" the empires strongest said in a tired and irritated tone.

"Seven minutes and twenty seconds ma'am," an information analyst in her teens with long black hair, a well endowed chest and looks like she has a few screw loose depending on the route you're in reported.

"I'm not asking about statistics, Kotonoha." The empire's strongest warned in a cold tone.

"Sorry ma'am," Kotonoha said weakly.

After losing to that person, Esdes, deemed as the empires strongest general accepted the proposal given to her. Battling strong foes and be given the chance to see _him_ again, it's practically a win-win situation. Yet after conquering that dimension where she pierced a certain cape crusader, squashed a certain king of the sea and literally shred to pieces, limb to limb a certain man of steel, their group lead by that person became dormant. No wars, no battles or even skirmishes. None what so ever.

Seeing that person fight against the crew of the Nadesico after weeks of dormancy and that said person allowed Katejina and Nena of all the pilots they have to engage the incoming enemy the Nadesico should have engaged if not for their intervention. Her patience reaches its limit.

"That's it! I'm leaving!"

Esdes forcefully stood, breaking the captain's chair in the process.

*Suu*

"Just where do you think you're going, Esdes?"

The door of the bridge slides and a woman with a very alluring and sinful body along with a teenage boy with short black hair, brown eyes, limited to dull facial expression, unkempt uniform and someone that looks like he's fitted for a certain boat end, a samurai of old with long red hair tied to a ponytail, slightly sharp eyes and deep violet pupils and a noticeable cross-shape scar can be find on his left face and beautiful young woman with jet-black hair and eyes, thin and wears a white kimono with a purple shawl enters the bridge.

Esdes ignored the women and the samurai and look straight to the lech who's still yawning.

"Makoto, you're late!" Kotonoha exclaim.

"H-hey! Why only me? Kenshin and Tomoe are also late,"

"What are you talking about? They're-"

Even before Kotonoha can finish her word, Esdes release a malevolent killing intent enough to shut a crying baby.

"Bruhilda, you take command," Esdes ordered strongly. "And as for you… I'll see you in the Tortu-disciplinary room after I return."

Blood vein started to appear in the one called as Bruhilda's forehead. "Oi! Shotacon, who said you can leave?" she release her own killing intent directed towards her. "You're not allowed to leave or even enter the fight."

"Haah?! Who said I'm going to take part in that boring fight?"

"Then where exactly are you going?"

"Somewhere else to relive stress."

"Hoho… not going to stalk him again are we?"

"…"

"I wonder just what kind of earthly desire that little head of his contain."

"! You… If you dare lay a finger on him or even seduce him…" her voice started to quiver in anger.

"And what of it?!"

"I'll make sure that you've wished you've never leave Neverland…"

Esdes suddenly vanish from their line of sight.

"…From the start."

"Hmph… fine go already," the one called Bruhilda said to the person on her back. "The fight's already finished." She looked at the monitor rather than the person behind her or even the numerous Ice shards that surrounds them.

In that span of conversation held within an invincible ship seated along the asteroid belt. The fight between two Freedoms came to an end. And the winner is…

* * *

March 09, 2201; 08:11 P.M

"So you're real purpose is to find that person,"

"Yes…"

At the Nadesico's dinng area, Ruri and Kira held small talks every now and then inquiring about each others selves and their current goals in life. For Kira it's to return to his original world and be with her once more and for Ruri , to be able to find that person who disappeared abruptly after rescuing Yurika in Mars.

"Do you love him? Akito I mean."

"… idiot…"

"Sorry…"

"Apology accepted…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you recent them?"

"Huh?"

"Your parent, the one who turn you into that…"

The 'that' she is referring to is to him being a Coordinator or to be exact an Ultimate Coordinator.

"Not really…"

"I see…"

Small talk indeed…

* * *

March 09, 2201; 08:36 P.M

"Kiraaa…"

A few minutes after decimating the enemy fleet minus the black Freedom who stay stil until all of its forces were destroyed.

"Kiraaa why... why did you…"

The pilot of the black Freedom starts quickly activates its dragoon and disarm all of the Aestivalis while talking using an international distress signal.

"F-Flay?"

"…"

Inside the Nadesico, Ruri looked at the Freedom Alteir grimly.

"What's the matter Kira"

"How could you… how could you…"

"LET HER DIE!"

In a quick instant, the voice that seems to belong to Flay Allster suddenly changes to _that _certain masked person."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Captain just what is happening out there?" Saburota asked, panicking of the current predicament.

"The enemy is currently engaging him in a psychological warfare." Yurika explain. "The pilot of the black Freedom knows Kira and is using his past scars to distract him."

*Suuu*

"Captain let me-"

"No"

Before Ryoko can even finish. Ruri cut her short. "Aestevalis model F can't be easily use by a Natural in our world. It's OS and internal cockpit closely resembles the Freedom's cockpit."

"But!"

"Ryoko, none of the Aestevalis pilot on board has any experience riding a unit with that cockpit design and OS," Yurika added. "You'll be shot down in an instant."

Ryoko grits het teeth as she watches an almost one sided battle.

11:45 A.M Unknown place

In the midst of the Wilderness, the former blazing mobile suit pilot now turns freelance MS pilots transport a heavily damage mobile suit to the nearest city.

"Tifa, Gundams falling from the sky, is that the current craze nowadays?"

"Garrod!" Tifa rebuke. "Control yourself." Tifa gave a quick glance to the person seated next to her then to Garrod who is on the driver's sit.

"Idiot…" Ruri mumbles.

"Say… is it okay for him to stay at the back?" Garrod trying to ease up the tension tried to divert the topic of conversation. "The damage that Gundam has, there little to no point of him staying inside the cockpit. Why don't you call your boyfriend and tell him to join us."

"He's not my boyfriend," Ruri rebuke. "There are plenty of things he can still do even if the Freedom is in such a poor state."

"Really?" Garrod said in amazement. "Can tweaking the cockpits OS do any good with the units current state?"

"No… his adjusting realigning the energy distribution of the freedom so that it won't suddenly blow up."

"Is that a bad thing? We can still run and take cover if that is to happen you know!"

"Just so you know, the Freedom is Nuclear powered."

"!"

The moment Ruri said that, Garrod instantly steps on the break. Sweat slowly fell from his forehead. "That's almost as dangerous with the DX microwave system."

"Garrod, we'll be running late," Tifa said. "Considering that the Gundam we're transporting is that dangerous. It's best if we head to Wang's mobile suit factory."

"There's no need to do that," Kira who's been listening to their conversation said inside the cockpit of the Freedom.

"How is it?" Ruri asked.

"15% operational but the power output is now stable."

* * *

**A dream…**

**A recurring dream…**

**Ever since that day, I occasionally dreamed of that person…**

**His back in front of me as he slowly drifts into darkness….**

**The person I tried to catch up with but failed…**

**The one that **_**she**_** love…**

**And not the one she is **_**with**_**…**

**The **_**'me'**_** from the past that still motivates the **_**'me'**_** that can't remember anything today.**

* * *

March 09, 2201; 08:55 P.M

Inside Ruri's quarters, they begun the interrogation of the pilot of Altier. The pilot that shcok the crew of the Nedesico… and above all the pilot that Kira never imagine to meet.

"So… where should I begin?" he said in a tone that carry no emotion in contrast to the facial expression he has right now.

So that's Ch4…

Its been a while since we've last seen the prince of Darkness some Ruri's character is slipping a little bit…

Might rephrase some of the given lines if we have time…

Still conflicted whether we continue the usage of honorific we used almost four years ago…

We've also integrated recent characters that were not present in our orinal ch 4 format that we had in accordance to the revision made in ch3…

Probably one of the few fanfics out there where Esdes made an appearance…

For those who don't know her try reading Akame ga Kill…


	5. Chapter 5: Intervention

Chapter 5

Intervention

* * *

March 09, 2201; 08:40 P.M.

"Eeh? That's it?"

Yurika said in confusion.

While the battle between two Freedom rage on with Kira being at the receiving end. Alter Freedom suddenly stopped moving after barely escaping the barrage of Dragoon. Soon after wards, the unknown pilot sends an S.O.S signal.

"Kira proceed with caution," Ruri ordered. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

three minutes later

As soon as the cockpit open, a figure of a female wearing an EAF space suit with a pink and red color motif descent.

"I wonder…" The female pilot said as she removed her helmet revealing she's really Flay Alster all this time.

*thud*

Kira unconsciously dropped the helmet he is holding with his left hand, eyes wide and mouth half open. This person, this person standing ten feet from him is actually her… sweat started to drop from his forehead and tears started to build up in his eyes.

"…"

Ruri seeing Kira's expression frowned, an expression that didn't escape Saburota and Yurika's notice.

"Oh?! Is that how you greet me after all this time Kira?" Flay said perkily. "Really now, what kind of greeting is that?" she carelessly move her left hand to her waist and with no worries of the guns pointed at her, used her right and flicked her hair. "Our relationship… your first time… is that really not important to you now that you have _her_?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

"Ryoko calm yourself,"

Of all the crew present, only Ruri didn't look at her sudden outburst. "Flay Alster's dead so who are you?"

"You are no fun at all. But then again…"

!

Flay take one step forward.

This time around everyone present could not believe what just transpired.

"But then again as expected of the infamous Electron fairy."

This time around Kira's face turned grim.

"Rau…"

*Step*

"But really now leader," from Rau the entity in front of them quickly change appearance once again after taking another step. This time around, he takes on the image of Shin Asuka.

*step*

"I'm sure you already know..." [Athrun]

*step*

"It's possible to meet a soul that you knew in a different dimension." [Cagali] "They share the safe facial image, soul thought process and even blood type.

*step*

"The only difference is the memory," [Meer] "But now that we meet..."

*step*

"What could be the proper greeting for this, I wonder" [Lacus] "It's been a while or…"

*step*

"It's nice to meet you" The person once again changes its appearance. An appearance that totally bewildered them all. "Myself."

* * *

"Uhmmmm…"

A boy with spiky black hair slowly open his eyes.

"…"

He slowly look at his surrounding and to the moon above.

"Am I dead?"

"No… not yet…"

A voice replied to him.

Following the source of the voice, the spiky haired youth saw a beautiful lady that may pass as an onee-san type having long black hair, purple eye and wears a miko outfit. The Miko also carries a long katana but not as long as a certain _Fallen_-_Angel Ero_-maid+alpha the spiky haired youth knows.

* * *

March 09, 2201; 08:55 P.M

"So where should I start?" Kira said in front of Ruri and Yurika.

* * *

C.E. 71 Phase 13: Stars Falling in Space

"Yes ma'am"

After cutting off the communication to the bridge, Kira prepares himself to sortie.

_It'll be tragic if you fight this way..._

"Eh? who's there?"

_Let me help you_

"I have a request,"

Once again Kira open communication to the bridge.

"Even I have never made a sortie in this situation" Mu comments to himself.

"Kira Yamato, Super Strike Aile Variant Launching."

Inside the bridge

"What is that?"

Murrue Ramius questioned as she saw the Strike launch.

"Kira specially requested for it." Miriallia answered.

The request Kira made before sortie was to attach additional armaments to the Aile Strike configuration.

The 120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun and 350mm Gun of Launcher Strike right shoulder armor and the "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang of the Sword Strike left Shoulder Armor are attached to the Strike. Other noticeable change is that the "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor is attached to the Strike's right arm instead.

"He mentioned he needed additional fire power if he is to prevent that tragedy from happening." Miriallia continued with a worried look on her face. The Kira has a different Air around him. And his eyes loses all emotions that normally can be seen in him and all that is left or can be seen is an extremely cold and ruthless eyes that seems to have stared in the darkness for a very long time.

"Sir X105-Strike and the Mobious Zero have both lauch from the Archangel," a crew from the Menelaos annaunced.

"What are the thinking?" Admiral Halberlton said in a perplex manner.

"At a time like this?" Rau also said in the same manner as Halberton.

"There you are Strike. You finally showed." Yzak said as he detect the Stike finally entering the battlefield. "This is for the nasty wound,"

The Duel in an upgraded form drew its sword and approach the Strike.

"Now take this!"

Firing off the Shiva railgun and following with a slash. The strike countered by parrying the sword with its shield and pushing him farther drawing a small distance between. The strike drew its beam boomerang and throws it to the duel.

"Don't underestimate me!"

The Duel naturally evaded.

"!"

Yet

*Boom*

Kira predicted his movements and fire his beam rifle even before the duel evaded the boomerang. As a result the Duel's assault shroud armor got hit.

"Damn You!"

Yet the whole execution was not yet over.

The returning boomerang sliced of the Duel's right leg

"Aaaaah!"

"It's over," Kira said coldly.

The strike drew its sword and approached the duel. The Strike then slice of the Duels remaing leg and arms before kicking him to a trajectory heading for Earth.

"Yzak!" Dearka exclaim.

"Not bad kid," Mu commented.

"Admiral release the shuttle right now" Kira ordered.

"Just who do you think you are ordering us around!" Harlberton's second in command exclaim.

"The Ultimate Coordinator Kira Yamato," Kira said coldly. "I'll handle the rest. The safety of the civilians come first."

"I don't like the tone of your voice but time is at the essence." Harlberton said. "release the shuttle now."

"Admiral..."

_That kid... is he always like that in the battlefield?_

"Oh no you won't,"

Mu blocks the Buster heading for the Strike.

"Let me handle this," Kira said. "Go back to the archangel."

"Pesky kid," Mu complains but still heed his word.

_For him to suddenly become like this..._

"Dearka,"

"What?!"

Dearka suddenly takes a stop as he receive a call from the opponent in front of him. And this opponent also knows of his name.

"Stop fighting."

"What did you say?!"

"Yzak will surely die if he fell to Earth with the condition of his unit."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Mine of course," Kira said blatantly. "If you wish to save him go but if you wish to continue fighting then I'll kill you."

"Grrr... Damn!"

The Buster suddenly change course and head straight towards the falling duel.

_How... how did he know our name?_

All that's left is to protect the shuttle.

"Attention all ZAFT forces,"

"Kira..." Miriallia said.

"If you dare to lay your hands on the escaping shuttle full of civilians from Heliopolis, I'll destroy you all."

"Kira?" Athrun mumbles. "What are you up to?"

"Do you copy? Rau le Cruset?"

"Hmmm..."

"What should we do now commander?"

"It may have been a trap, destroy everything."

"Yes Sir,"

"You really are..." Right that instant, most of the ZAFT forced tried to focus their attack on the shuttle.

"For a clone you really are suborn Rau," Kira said once more for them to hear.

"What?!" Mu exclaim.

"!"

_Impossible... only a few..._

"Commander?"

The battle that had transpire after Kira's declaration surpasses their wildest imagination.

"I'm glad he's on our side," Harlberton sigh in relief

After ZAFT pursue its attack, the Strike goes on a massive killing spree. He 1-hit KO all Ginns that come into contact. Aside from that, he destroyed the ZAFT ship approaching them and damage both the Aegis and the Blitz forcing them to retreat.

"But what should we do now?"

"I'm sure they'll manage... but for them or for him to fall in that trajectory..."

After the enemy starts retreating, Kira begin his descent but the trajectory of his destination greatly differs to their supposed landing point. Not wanting to lose the Strike, the Archangel change their trajectory tpo match the Strike until it lands on top of it.

"Urg... Just what the hell did I do?" Kira groan as he started to fell the heat caused by their re-entry.

_I've implanted some of my battle experience onto you._

The voice in his head said.

_Its now yours..._

"Wait-" Kira once again collapse and the voice was never heard again.

* * *

_C.E. 73 Phase 34: Nightmare  
_

Operation down angel

As the crew of the Minerva continued its attack towards the Archangel and the freedom

_I will not let you destroy the Archangel_

"Wh-wha?!" Shin exclaim.

As the beam saber of the Freedom and the Impulse are about to come into contact. The Freedom's beam saber or the beam itself retracted and passes through the impulse before activating it once more. It stop exactly one feet of distance from the cockpit before changing its attack and kicking the Impulse down.

"That's just a warning," Kira said coldly.

"Attention Minerva, if you continue this pursuit, I for this day will go against you with the intention to kill." Kira declared. "If you value your lives retreat."

"Don't screw around with me!" Shin yelled.

the impulse quickly charger at the Freedom yet..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

*Boom*

In succession, the Freedom dismantle the Impulse and the incoming Impulse Silhouette and Shin's core Splendor that is about to merge with it.

"SHIN!" Luna exclaim.

"Kira..." Cagalli mumbles.

Its the very first time she saw him go on a rampage.

The Freedom destroy all of the enemy unit by gunning the cockpit, killing its pilot in the process. Then he dismantle all of Minerva's weaponry with the Freedom's full burst. The only remaining enemy in sight.

"Do not pursue any further." Kira said coldly. "Cagalli, let's head back to Orb."

* * *

July 17

"Hmm? An ability that can nullify another ability" [Kira] inquire.

He was walking along the side line holding a soda can with his right when at the exact moment her heard the discussion of a certain biri-biri middle schooler and a female researcher. "You're referring to the Imagine Breaker right?"

"Ghah!" The middle schooler violently react, no sparks flying, and almost caused her to lose her balance and fall. "Just who do you think you are butting in with other people's discussion?!"

"Sorry about that," [Kira] said apologetically. "Its just that it caught my attention when you're discussing about that urban legend."

"And I supposed you also heard something about that rumor?" the female researcher said seriously.

"Something like that," [Kira] placed his Soda into their table and place a chair adjacent to them. "It's a really interesting urban legend and with a researcher her we might know something more about it." He takes a sit and faced the female researcher.

"Hey don't ignore me,"

"Hmmm... what was the name of the ability again?"

"Imagine Breaker, so what can you say about it?"

"As far as I'm concern I don't think such ability exist."

"So that's his ability "the biri-biri middle schooler who was just pouting suddenly turned docile and continue listening to their conversation.

"Is this the same one you're referring to?"

"Y-yeah... exactly..." the middle schooler replied nervously.

"Are you sure that it can nullify all ability and not just a specified ability like electricity per say?" the researcher asked, now looking at the middle schooler seriously. "Like acting as a lightning rod or redirecting the flow of the current?"|

"Ah... uhmm I don't think so..."

"Then it may have been just an urban myth..."

"But if it is true, how can you explain the basic concept of that ability?" [Kira] said noticing the nervously reaction of the middle schooler.

"Hmmm if it can really affect all other ability then it may have been functioning in a different ruling of a regular esper." the female researcher said. "Personal reality the source of an espers ability release AIM that affect the real world. If the manifestation of AIM is what produced an ability to the world then preventing AIM to manifest or breaking them down after being formed through a process similar to an AIM jammer would naturally negate any ability. But that's just conjecture on my part. Unless we do a thorogut experimentation then we may never know the truth of it."

*Briiing*

"Ah... it's time," [Kira] said as he take out the phone in the process. "I need to go now... nice talking with you."

"Aaah!"

Startle with Kira's suddne movements, the biri-biri middle schooler accidentaly stubble upon the can soda he left on the table resulting it to spill towards the direction of the female reasearech.

Some time later

"Is this what you want me to see?"

The female researcher in a Lamborghini looked in a binocular the fight going on between a certain electro master and an unlucky spiky haired youth near the riverbank. Even though its almost one side... well technically one just attack while the other defend. The concluded victor was the spiky haired youth she met earlier.

"So it really exist..."

"You can take it as that," [Kira] said. He's standing beside the car with a grin on his face. "As you just saw, pysical contact prevent her from using her ability and if it can dispel curses then it goes without saying it can also dispel any form of AIM intoxication and the likes."

"... why are you telling me all this?"

"Let's just say I'm bored..." [Kira] started to move away from the vehicle. "You're on your own. You can go and make him yours if you like or continue your original plan... that's all for me in this realm before he starts to make his move against me" He stared at the clear sky then look at the direction the windowless building is on. "Tha's right if you are going to make your move on him in any form. Thread carefully. Going against two level 5 and someone in related to one of the Boards is not a walk in the park."

* * *

March 09, 2201; 09:00 P.M

"Just what is all that?" Yurika asked in confusion.

Ruri asked him, the other Kira of his intention and he gave them a different answer in return.

"Kira any though about this?"

Kira who's been standing behind [Kira] looks at Ruri with a distorted face.

"Those are battles I've participated in the past." Kira said. "Yet the last part..."

"So you're really-"

"The result of the test hasn't returned yet so we can't jump to conclusion yet," Just before Yukira could finished. Ruri cut her off. "Yet things go differently right and the last part has no connection to you at all"

She looked at Kira straight in the eye

"Yes... that's the first time I've heard of a super strike configuration or espers at that..."

*suu*

The door opened and Saburota enters.

"Captain that results are in..."

"And?"

"Erm... how can I say this... its a perfect match"

"Eeeeh?!"

"Finger print, blood type, everything is a perfect match to Kira."

"Didn't I told you that already?" [Kira] said to them.

"Bu-but that hasn't fully reveal his intention yet."

"He already did" Ruri said grimly. "The unknown units earlier, Kira's insertion to our world and the story he tells us. That's his intention."

"Eh? but how can an alternate-!"

"He directly interfere and change the course of history," Kira said in the same tone as Ruri. "In conclusion a new reality is formed. It's possible that he control the other Kira of that said timely to do his bidding in a world similar to mine or directly coming into contact to the said individual giving them information that will alter their supposed actions. "

"If he can do that then that means?!" Saburota exclaim and looked at Kira menicingly.

"Sadly but that's not the case." [Kira] said. "It's true that I did control those other Kiras but that was only possible mainly because their my multiple and I'm their factor and that I had the ability to synchronize myself to them. Unlike Gease or that vampiric style of possession, mine's pretty simple and efficient."

"Multiple? Factor?" Yurika questioned.

"Any universe runs in a different plot," [Kira] explained. "The collective actions of an individual in a specific time period constitute to that worlds reality. Using the Schrödinger's cat paradox principle, it can be said that the alternative of the actions done by all individuals will once again postulate a different reality. The only difference now is if the alternate reality greatly diverts from the original or they remain relatively the same ergo even with the change of actions, if history remain the same both world will come to a same conclusion moving on with the same rate albeit on parallel with each other. Other wise a reality vastly different from the original will exist."

"And I assume that factors and multiple played a huge role in this." Ruri said.

"Yes, as expected of you," [Kira] replied. "Similar to the Idol theory, your alternative will have a partial essence of your own being and in the same way, you also have the essence of your original who has not yet make a decision. As I said I can influence those Kira if I'm one of their factors but not only that I can also gain their memories, and special abilities especially if they exist in a different dimension."

"And your reason for dragin me her is different right?"

"Yes, because you're a prime factor and as well as a prime mover,"

"Prime mover?" Saburota said. "What's its difference with prime factors?"

"As the term suggest," It was Kira who replied in his inquiry. "Any individual can be a factor and a multiple but only a few can be a prime mover. Simply put they are event organizers. Their actions dictate the direction a world is heading."

"Indeed... " [Kira] grin and looked at Ruri. "That's why..."

* * *

"So you're the one that rescued me," the spiky hair youth said.

"Yes," the miko replied. "I was there bathing when you suddenly fall from the sky."

"Any case I owe you one. Ah! I forgot to introduce my name. I'm-"

"Touma Kamijou,"

"Eh?!"

Tracing the direction of the voice, Touma and the miko saw Esdes. "And here I thought I miss my chance when I heard the tournament's already over. But who who've think I'll meet the 'Warrior Priestess' Tomoe of Hinomoto and the infamous 'Imagine Breaker'."

"You seem very knowledgeable about us so I assume you know this place and the world I'm from?" Touma ready himself. It must have been those experience he had before that's telling him that the person in front of them is dangerous.

"Would you care to dance with me for a little bit?" Esdes drew her sword and has a menacing visage in her face.

"Let me help you," Tomoe said. She drew her sword and prepares for the worst.

* * *

So that's chapter 5.

The pilot of Alter Freedom was Kira himself or at least a different [Kira] hailing from the same word Kira come from.

So Kira won yet there's a Kira that Garrod and Tifa met, a Kira with a damage Freedom. Is he and the first Kira the same or he's similar to [Kira]?

Since we know less of how time flies in the world of Queen's blade there's no time or date indication. But that incident in the story takes place right after the tournament and during Tomoe's venture back to Hinomoto.

Done some minor editing and spelling correction...

That's all for now...


End file.
